1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat display, and more particularly, to a flat display with a replaceable base stand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For information processing apparatuses, a display is used to display the information that is being processed, such as text or image information. With the advances in technology, the current display is a flat panel display, instead of an outdated cathode ray tube (CRT). Such displays are more compact, and also emit less radiation than their predecessors. The most popular flat display for information processing apparatuses is a liquid crystal display (LCD).
An all-in-one LCD-PC is made by assembling a flat display and a host computer inside a housing. Such a device is both compact and relatively easy to use. The flat display is more expensive than the host computer, but it has a longer useful life. However, when part of the host computer needs to be upgraded or goes out of use, the flat display, though still in good condition, is thrown away with the host computer. This is wasteful of both resources and money. Conversely, a variety of information apparatuses need to display image information, such as personal computers, video recorders, televisions, game consoles, etc. Hence, a typical family might possess a plurality of redundant displays, which is also wasteful. Additionally, if the host computer is in need of repair, the display can be scraped or otherwise damaged while servicing, which aggravates repair costs.
It is therefore a primary objective of the present invention to provide a flat display with a replaceable base stand to solve the above-mentioned problems.
In a preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a flat display which comprises a flat display panel for displaying an image frame, a support pedestal rotatably installed on the back of the flat display panel, and a base stand comprising an opening which can accommodate the support pedestal. The support pedestal fits inside the opening of the base stand so as to rotatably install the flat display panel onto the base stand.
It is an advantage of the present invention that the flat display has a modular design that enables flat panel displays to be easily assembled and disassembled, thereby enabling an easy way to swap or replace such displays. Furthermore, such a design simplifies repair procedures, and so avoids damage to other components.
These and other objectives of the present invention will no doubt become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiment, which is illustrated in the various figures and drawings.